


Any Which Way But Right

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, Food, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: When Sami gave his speech on Smackdown, after saving Kevin's life from a falling McMahon, he got a text message from Adrian -Took you long enough.





	Any Which Way But Right

 

 

 

When Sami gave his speech on Smackdown, after saving Kevin's life from a falling McMahon, he got a text message from Adrian.

 

 

_Took you long enough._

 

 

Kevin read it over his shoulder. “You know, I always liked him. Shame no one called McMahon does.”

 

 

Yeah. Sami frowned. Adrian's actual job status was unconfirmed. Sami had texted him as soon as the rumours had started. But he hadn't gotten any replies, no matter how often he'd tried to text and call. Now Adrian had contacted him?

 

 

Sami understood his frustration. Hell, he'd been tempted to walk out himself, more than once. But it'd been seeing Kevin having to deal with Shane McMahon that had inspired him to stay. It'd made him realize a lot of things.

 

 

“He's one of the best athletes in our business and he's not here,” Sami replied, shaking his head. “Because no one sees his value.”

 

 

“Exactly. It's pathetic, right?”

 

 

Kevin's phone rang right then and from the way his face lit up, Sami knew it was his family. Sami signalled for Kevin to pass on his love – he hadn't seen them in forever, since he and Kevin had feuded in NXT. God, it was going to be so great to spend time with them again. Once, Sami had felt as close to them as his own family. He hoped they'd all get to have that again. Why had he let stuff get in the way of that? Of being a better friend to Adrian?

 

 

Was there really a 'right way' to do things when it meant hurting and losing the people who were really important to him?

 

 

Sami texted Adrian back, _I'm here now._

 

 

Adrian's reply was surprisingly quick, _I'll see you soon._

 

 

Sami's pulse quickened a little and he knew Kevin had noticed, even from all the way across the room. That was the kind of friend he was. That was the kind of friend Sami was going to be again.

 

*

 

Adrian texted most days after that. Sami could hear his sneer in every letter and didn't find himself disagreeing with his thoughts or tone. Truthfully, he'd agreed with Adrian before, before he'd realised that if he wanted to actually succeed he'd been approaching his WWE career all wrong this whole time. He'd always pushed aside his agreement. Not anymore.

 

 

_You deserve to be a champion._

 

 

Sami ran his thumb over his phone screen, over Adrian's latest message. His pulse was quickening again – at the thought of being a champion? Sure. At the thought of Adrian thinking he deserved some gold. Yeah, probably. Yeah, sure. Sami was being honest with himself now.

 

"You haven't asked him out yet?"

 

Kevin was incredulous and teasing, pushing Sami in the shoulder hard enough to set him off balance. Kevin was good at that. Sami knocked back against him and acted like he wouldn't hand over the coffee he'd creamed just right, flipping the lid up into Kevin's face.

  


“You think a king'll stoop to a Canadian peasant like me?” he joked.

  


“Hey, there's no such thing as a Canadian peasant,” Kevin pointed out firmly. “And anyway you, my friend, aren't a peasant anymore.”

  


Because Kevin had thought of him like that once – someone to step over. That still stung but Sami shoved it down. It didn't matter anymore. Kevin didn't think that now.

  


“What kind of tribute should I take a king anyway?” he asked, gesturing with his coffee. “Something from the homeland, right? Good Canadian coffee? Horton's doughnuts? Hockey tickets?”

  


“Bacon and poutine,” suggested Kevin. “Hockey for a second date. Or a zoo.”

  


Sami laughed and thumbed a message back to Adrian, _How do you feel about bacon and poutine?_

  


Adrian seemed to pause before he replied. But he did answer. _Someone tried to serve me that outside of Canada. It was disgusting. I believe you can do better._

  


_*_

  


Of course Sami knew the best places to get real quality Canadian food. Everyone had a poutine opinion – he and Kevin still argued about what was really the best kind – but Sami knew what was best and he wanted Adrian to try it and like it too. He wanted Adrian to like what he brought him.

  


There was still no news about where Adrian was job-wise. Sami wasn't going to tell him he was making the wrong choice. Why should Adrian crawl and beg for a job that didn't showcase him in the way he deserved? The world of wrestling was so completely different now too. Adrian could be a cruiserweight king anywhere now. He could be truly appreciated.

  


Sami appreciated him.

  


*

  


Less than a month after Adrian texted him, Sami watched him – hair scraped back under a ballcap, scruff on his chin, glasses making his eyes glint. Sami's pulse quickened, especially when their eyes met.

  


Especially when Adrian greeted him as an equal.

  


Especially when Sami got to witness Adrian make his own poutine memories, tasting and nodding. Adrian frowned at the sight of Canadian bacon but he did try it. He'd come to see Sami when Sami had invited him.

  


Kevin texted Sami for news but Sami didn't answer yet.

  


He was the one that leaned in and tasted Canada on Adrian's tongue and didn't have any regrets. He was making things happen now.

  


_-the end_

  


 


End file.
